Quizá el día sea hoy
by zully.mellark
Summary: Team K' de vacaciones, ¿ quizá el día de cambiar sea hoy?. Quizá el día de descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos sea hoy.
1. Chapter 1

**El equipo K' decide tomarse unas vacaciones, Kula a crecido y los sentimientos de K' hacia ella ¿ podrían cambiar?.**

**¿Algo cambia hoy?**

Kula estaba emocionada por que Maxima había accedido al fin a que todo el equipo se tomara unas vacaciones,estaba realmente emocionada y nerviosa sobre todo por que K' iría con ellos, esta claro que no es secreto que llevaba tantisimo tiempo enamorada de su compañero, Whip solía decirle que algún día, algún día...

Y quizá el día era hoy, Kula tenia todas las posibilidades de por fin conquistar a su rebelde amor, quizá era demasiado soñador pensar que las cosas cambiarían solo porque si, pero quien dice que no? La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.

Por su parte un fastidiado K' escuchaba a Maxima recitar por quinta vez que debía llevar al dichoso viaje, no es que la idea le desagradara del todo, el problema era que los viajes eran tediosos y mas con compañeros como Kula y Maxima, ambos emocionados y Maxima mas que nada preocupado por no olvidar nada ''indispensable''

-Ya, basta! creo que 4 botellas de protector solar son suficientes para una semana en la playa-

El Cyborg miro con una ceja levantada a su exasperado compañero.

-Si, bien, exagero, pero no quiero que tengamos problemas con las cosas, es mejor prevenir... Mmmmmmm crees que deba llevar 10 paquetes de paletas de cereza para Kula? o 12?-

K' volteo los ojos y dijo

-Definitivamente la única persona es exagerada con la organizacion es Diana, Ya dejalo! y empieza mejor por terminar las maletas de ropa, Kula ya debe estar lista y el vuelo es pronto.-

Dicho esto fue a su habitación por la única maleta que llevaria al viaje, justo antes de la puerta escucho a Kula salir de su habitación.

-¿Y bien que dices K? ¿Como se me ve?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

K' apenas pudo mantener en su rostro una expresión indiferente, era, era.. imposible no pensar que veía fantástica con un pequeño bañador negro con detalles rojos, bastante distinto a su elección en otras ocasiones, esto era diferente a lo que el hubiera imagino que se pondría y lo agarro totalmente desprevenido, su piel pálida resaltaba con los colores elegidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas confirmaban lo que el pensaba. Era a propósito, quiso sonreír para sus adentros y sorprendido por ese impulso contesto de la manera mas cortante posible.

-Da igual, te sienta bien-

La sonrisa de Kula se desvaneció por la respuesta tan seca, algo mas? no, nada? ''da igual te sienta bien'' se había probado decenas de trajes de baño pensando en la respuesta de K' y esto, esto era decepcionante K' se dio cuenta de la reacción de su compañera ante su respuesta, era tan fácil leer las facciones de Kula y saber lo que sentía tan espontanea tan... Kula, satisfecho por esto se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo. Pero Kula hablo:

-Bueno, gracias por la opinión K' creo que llevare este- El sabia de la decepción en su voz y se limito a contestar.

-Como quieras-

Kula se dio la vuelta y camino despacio hacia su cuarto escuchando los pasos de K' y el ruido de su puerta al cerrarse, esta era la razon por la cual las vacaciones serian un momento decisivo, y lo triste que K' era tan indiferente a ella como siempre, suspiro, cansada de este tipo de cortas conversaciones, una parte de sus ser optimista le decía que no debia rendirse, pero quien puede aguantar tanta indiferencia, quizá si, quizá no, solo K' tenia la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto ansiaba responder ¿algo cambia hoy?.

** mmm! Pues espero les guste va a ser un fic de KxKula y pues espero de verdad tener aunque un review lo de las vacaciones se me ocurrio porque justo hace poco compre el ultimo juego que salio de KOF, KOFxiii y al final el team k' se va de vacaciones, espero encontrar la imagen para ponerles un link y pues es el primer cap, esta corto de echo conrtisisismo pero pues cuando tenga un momento es inspiracion subiera cap largo adios, es mi primer fic y me llamo zully :)**


	2. Reacciones

**El equipo K' decide tomarse unas vacaciones, Kula a crecido y los sentimientos de K' hacia ella ¿ podrían cambiar?.**

**¿Algo cambia hoy?**

Kula estaba emocionada por que Maxima había accedido al fin a que todo el equipo se tomara unas vacaciones,estaba realmente emocionada y nerviosa sobre todo por que K' iría con ellos, esta claro que no es secreto que llevaba tantisimo tiempo enamorada de su compañero, Whip solía decirle que algún día, algún día...

Y quizá el día era hoy, Kula tenia todas las posibilidades de por fin conquistar a su rebelde amor, quizá era demasiado soñador pensar que las cosas cambiarían solo porque si, pero quien dice que no? La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.

Por su parte un fastidiado K' escuchaba a Maxima recitar por quinta vez que debía llevar al dichoso viaje, no es que la idea le desagradara del todo, el problema era que los viajes eran tediosos y mas con compañeros como Kula y Maxima, ambos emocionados y Maxima mas que nada preocupado por no olvidar nada ''indispensable''

-Ya, basta! creo que 4 botellas de protector solar son suficientes para una semana en la playa-

El Cyborg miro con una ceja levantada a su exasperado compañero.

-Si, bien, exagero, pero no quiero que tengamos problemas con las cosas, es mejor prevenir... Mmmmmmm crees que deba llevar 10 paquetes de paletas de cereza para Kula? o 12?-

K' volteo los ojos y dijo

-Definitivamente la única persona es exagerada con la organizacion es Diana, Ya dejalo! y empieza mejor por terminar las maletas de ropa, Kula ya debe estar lista y el vuelo es pronto.-

Dicho esto fue a su habitación por la única maleta que llevaria al viaje, justo antes de la puerta escucho a Kula salir de su habitación.

-¿Y bien que dices K? ¿Como se me ve?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

K' apenas pudo mantener en su rostro una expresión indiferente, era, era.. imposible no pensar que veía fantástica con un pequeño bañador negro con detalles rojos, bastante distinto a su elección en otras ocasiones, esto era diferente a lo que el hubiera imagino que se pondría y lo agarro totalmente desprevenido, su piel pálida resaltaba con los colores elegidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas confirmaban lo que el pensaba. Era a propósito, quiso sonreír para sus adentros y sorprendido por ese impulso contesto de la manera mas cortante posible.

-Da igual, te sienta bien-

La sonrisa de Kula se desvaneció por la respuesta tan seca, algo mas? no, nada? ''da igual te sienta bien'' se había probado decenas de trajes de baño pensando en la respuesta de K' y esto, esto era decepcionante K' se dio cuenta de la reacción de su compañera ante su respuesta, era tan fácil leer las facciones de Kula y saber lo que sentía tan espontanea tan... Kula, satisfecho por esto se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo. Pero Kula hablo:

-Bueno, gracias por la opinión K' creo que llevare este- El sabia de la decepción en su voz y se limito a contestar.

-Como quieras-

Kula se dio la vuelta y camino despacio hacia su cuarto escuchando los pasos de K' y el ruido de su puerta al cerrarse, esta era la razon por la cual las vacaciones serian un momento decisivo, y lo triste que K' era tan indiferente a ella como siempre, suspiro, cansada de este tipo de cortas conversaciones, una parte de sus ser optimista le decía que no debia rendirse, pero quien puede aguantar tanta indiferencia, quizá si, quizá no, solo K' tenia la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto ansiaba responder ¿algo cambia hoy?.

** mmm! Pues espero les guste va a ser un fic de KxKula y pues espero de verdad tener aunque un review lo de las vacaciones se me ocurrio porque justo hace poco compre el ultimo juego que salio de KOF, KOFxiii y al final el team k' se va de vacaciones, espero encontrar la imagen para ponerles un link y pues es el primer cap, esta corto de echo conrtisisismo pero pues cuando tenga un momento es inspiracion subiera cap largo adios, es mi primer fic y me llamo zully :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reacciones.**

Narra Kula:

Decidí llevarme el bañador negro con detalles rojos sinceramente hubiera preferido una respuesta mas emotiva por parte de K' pero pensándolo bien parte de su forma de ser era esa actitud malhumorada ante cualquier pregunta que creyera innecesaria.

-Vamos!- Escuche su voz exasperada gritando desde las escaleras.

Así que tome rápidamente las maletas que había preparado con anticipación me latía rapidísimo el corazón estaba muy emocionada por primera vez viajaría con K' y no a luchar por que los torneos KOF siempre lo ponían de un humor de perros esta vez iríamos a divertirnos. Desde que Maxima me dijo que si iríamos una esperanza se encendió en mi corazón, la oportunidad estaba en el aire y por alguna razón me sentía mucho mas segura de lograr mi objetivo esta vez.

-Estoy lista- Dije sonriente de oreja a oreja. K' Se había puesto sus gafas de sol por lo que no pude ver su expresión, aunque estaba segura de que volteo los ojos.

-Apúrate chiquilla, vamos retrasados-

Maxima apareció detrás de la puerta con tantas maletas que por un instante me cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que podríamos quedarnos a vivir ahi.

-Vamos, vamos!- Dijo mi querido amigo empujándome a mi y a K' hacia la puerta. No pude evitar reírme por la forma en que Maxima cargaba las maletas.

Nos subimos al auto K' conducía y Maxima iba recitando un itinerario de actividades que me aburrió antes de llegar a la mitad, afortunadamente el pequeño viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue corto y no tuve que permanecer escuchando a K' bufar y a Maxima preguntar una y otra vez si habíamos entendido donde y a que hora debíamos a estar para no perdernos de la ''diversión''

-Tranquilo tío Todo saldrá bien, yo no me preocupo, mientras en esa isla este K' y tengan helado todo va a ir bien- Le dije a Máxima mirando a K' como siempre escuche un bufido por su parte y enseguida me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-Bueno, bueno, solo helado- Quise restarle importancia al comentario anterior pero claramente estaba siendo demasiado pesada par el gusto de K', como siempre Kula! Arruinando cualquier oportunidad.

-Ya, vamos a buscar los boletos- Dijo K' y se alejo con Máxima en dirección a la recepción del aeropuerto, yo me quede sentada en una de las tantas sillas junto a las maletas, pasaron dos horas, para cumplir todos los requisitos de seguridad etc, cosas aburridas!. Máxima insistió en que compráramos boletos de segunda clase para no ir achocados( Una manera sutil de no mencionar que K' se enfadaría hasta lo mas si tuviera que compartir asiento con una señora gritona y un anciano roncudo) Por lo que simplemente tendría que ''soportarme'' a mi durante el viaje, por cierto! no lo mencione pero aproveche la ocasión para lucir lo mas bonita posible, me puse un vestido hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias altas que me agregaban años!, por lo que parecía mas alta! si, como a K' parecía gustarle. K' y yo subimos al avión por que Máxima aun no estaba seguro de haberle dado todas las instrucciones sobre como debi cuidar las maletas al encargado.

-K'! Sentémonos aquí!- Dije entusiasmada al ver que los asientos eran de a dos personas para fortuna mía y desgracia de mi compañero. Sonreí mientras K' aceptaba sentarse conmigo, lo cual siendo sincera me sorprendió No lo pude evitar tome su cara con ambas manos y me acerque a el para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Para mi sorpresa simplemente dijo en tono amenazante.

-No hagas eso-

**Narra K'**

Después del sorpresivo beso de Kula, estaba completamente arrepentido de haber aceptado compartir asiento con ella, es extraño pero la razón principal por la que no quiero estar cerca suyo al contrario de lo que piensa es que últimamente su compañía no me es desagradable, de hecho, la noto muy distinta, claro que no es nada del otro mundo para alguien normal, pero para alguien como K' Dash es un caos. Todo empezó hace casi dos meses aunque para ser realistas y sin engañarme mucho antes algo había en ella, después del cumpleaños numero 18 de Kula, empeze a notar que ya no era una niña, estaba cambiando tanto físicamente como mental, ya no hacia pucheros sin razón alguna ni insistía en que le compraran cosas, la sentía como explicarlo mas consiente en parte mas madura, el cambio fue agradable y aun mas su elección de vestuario, dejando de un lado colores chillones y vestidos vaporosos para usar jeans, blusas ceñidas vestidos y faldas que uf! me hicieron girar la cabeza 180 grados. Se veía y sentía estupenda con los cambios debo recalcar que para mi esos sutiles cambios hicieron una gran diferencia y muy dentro mio me alegre de que no fueran drásticos pero fatidicamente estaba afectándome por ratos me daban ganas de conversar con ella y sentía la necesidad de preguntarle como estaba, claro nunca seré capaz de admitirlo frente a ella pero la verdadera razón por la cual ahora la dejo recargarse sobre mi cuando miramos la television es porque es agradable su contacto. Los cambios y quizá mi manera de verla estaban asiendo estragos en mi, me sentía como si no fuera parte de K' sentir esos impulsos y reaccionar espontáneamente ante ella, me negaba todo y este viaje seria una prueba ardua para mis reacciones.

-Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooh- Escuche a Kula bostezar y sentí como apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el mio como si yo fuera una almohada y ella estuviera acomodándose, mi reacción inerte era levantar el brazo y acercarla a mi cuerpo, pero jamas me permitiría actuar de esa forma, ni con ella y mucho menos en publico, por lo que simplemente me limite a dejar que se ato la cabeza y me miro frunciendo el seño, pero luego sonrrio y volvió a acomodarse. Me sentí confuso y decidí que devia ser desdeñoso por lo que me gire quedando casi de espaldas a ella, pero Kula no se movió siguió recargada sobre mi y por inercia torcí los labios, algo parecido a una sonrisa parecía despreocupado y era una experto en ocultar emociones. Me ponía dudoso el hecho de que Kula fuera mi excepcion.

**Les dejo el segundo cap e.e se que tarde pero disculpen encerio jajaa aamm cambie la narrativa porque me siento mas comoda escribiendo de manera personal, van a haber caps si y otros de narracion geeral nada que ver el titulo del cap xD jajaja LOS REVIEWS NO HACEN DAÑOOOO! :D :***


	4. Pánico

Recuerdo y pánico.

Narra Kula.

Me despierto sintiéndome suuuuuuper cómoda, levanto la cabeza y aun estoy recargada sobre el cuerpo de K', siento una enorme alegría de que el no se moviera, estoy segura de que falta muy poquito para llegar a nuestro destino, afortunadamente e dormido la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que no tuve el horror de sentir tanto el viaje, me despabilo estirándome y al mirar a mi alrededor me encuentro con la mirada apremiante de Máxima, casi casi leo en sus ojos un ''Huuuuuuuuuuuy! A mi se me hace que tu K' en cualquier momento cae'', le sonrió y sin querer me ruborizo.

No pasan ni cinco minutos y empieza la turbulencia en el avión.

-Hay no! Hay no!- Cierro los ojos con fuerza porque estoy muerta de miedo, lose es exagerado un poquito de turbulencia me pone a temblar, no he tenido miedo de enfrentarme a los más malvados villanos pero esto es distinto, la sensación de que no podré hacer nada y me recuerda tanto a la caída libre que experimente cuando….. cuando Candy se fue…..

Narra K'

Me quede dormido.

Escucho unos sollozos muy bajos y abro los ojos de repente, alerta de que algo malo este pasando aunque descarto la idea, es ridículo estamos en avión lleno de turistas, me acomodo volteo rápidamente y veo a Kula a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, no entiendo que le pasa, porque tiene las uñas clavadas al asiento y repite y repite.

-No ,no ,no-

En un principio no se qué mierda hacer hasta que me doy cuenta de que el avión está experimentando una leve turbulencia, no tengo el cinturón y Kula tampoco, quizá es por eso por lo que siente pánico, así que sin pensarlo jalo el cinturón y se lo abrocho con fuerza, veo que se calma un poco pero aún está muy alterada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto, ella solo me mira, como si no pudiera controlar lo que siente, está a punto de llorar lose, no sé qué hacer, maldita sea, busco a Máxima con la mirada y lo encuentro rápidamente, me esta mirando serio como si me estuviera probando y en sus labios leo. Candy.

Lo entiendo en ese momento y tomo con fuerza la mano de kula, esta fría, siento como la turbulencia disminuye y los temblores de su cuerpo también, la miro, hasta que la siento relajarse por completo, su alma esta tan fría como un tempano de hielo y la mía no, el contraste debió haberla hecho reaccionar.

-Lo siento- Dice-¿Me puse histérica verdad?, n-nose que…..-

-Shhhhh…- Digo mientras su mano aun esta entrelazada con la mía y ella me mira con tanta pena que siento ganas de abrazarla.- No es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan, venga! Niña ya hay que levantarnos el avión aterrizo-.

Me suelta la mano lentamente y veo que le cuesta trabajo asegurarse de que todo está bien, Máxima llega hasta nosotros y pasa un brazo sobre la espalda de Kula, no siento ninguna molestia, es un gesto tan protector como el de un padre a una hija, ambos caminan por el pasillo entre los asientos y yo voy tras ellos, tomo mis gafas de sol de la chaqueta y me las pongo, apenas pongo un pie fuera del aparato y siento el aire cliente golpearme así que me quito la chamarra para quedarme con un sport blanco, Máxima y Kula están a unos metros de mi, veo el cabello de Kula despeinado por el viendo y brillando un cobrizo tonos ámbar y castaños reflejados con ayuda del sol, huele a sal y la brisa es refrescante, camino hacia el aeropuerto y cruzo los dedos para no seguir actuando como si fuera un marica sensible, eso no va con K' Dash.


	5. Furioso

Narra Kula:

Ya me sentía mejor, estábamos en un taxi camino al hotel, aun tenía cierta vergüenza con K' por mi descontrol en el avión, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia ya me sentía más relajada y el ambiente era fantástico para calmar mis alterados nervios, el carro avanzaba entre un tráfico fluido y por la ventana pude observar a la gente con sonrisas amigables y un aspecto que gritaba ciudad playera, Máxima señalaba cada cosa que creía importantes y yo observaba todo con emoción renovada mientras K' ni siquiera respondía al palabrerío de mi querido tío.

-Vez eso? Está en el folleto será el primer lugar que visitaremos-

Me mordí el labio intentando reprimir una carcajada, había repetido la misma frase más de cinco veces, lo más cómico era que apenas cabía en el pequeño taxi, tenía la cabeza agachada y sus amplios hombros casi chocaban contra el techo del automóvil

-Si!- Respondí con entusiasmo, para que no creyera que no tomaba a loco, entre tantos Wow! Mira eso! Es increíble! De Máxima llegamos al hotel, Aun era temprano casi medio día

Así que hice todo lo posible para agilizar el proceso de llevar las maletas a la habitación.

-Aloha- Saludó una preciosa mujer que nos acompañó hasta el elevador para darnos instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a las habitaciones y un repaso rápido de los servicios del hotel. Casi corrí ala suite reservada.

-Es increíble!- Dije, definitivamente Máxima se había esforzado en elegir un buen lugar, me sonrió con suficiencia y los tres dimos un pequeño paseo por la habitación, había un pequeña sala, un comedor para 4 y dos habitaciones una mediana y una pequeña, por obviedad la pequeña me fue asignada, así que deje mis cosas, me cambie los zapatos por unas sandalias sin tacón, decidí de igual forma cambiarme el vestido por uno más corto y vaporoso por ultimo de amarre el pelo en una coleta alta, porque hacía mucho calor, estuve a punto de salir y me acorde de retocarme un poquito el maquillaje, nada escandaloso un poco de blush y lipbalm Salí de la habitación y K' estaba mirándome fijamente, no oculte que me extraño, se había quitado las gafas y los pantalones de cuero, tenía un sport blanco y unas bermudas caqui a juego, estaba guapísimo y de solo pensarlo me ruborice, un defecto a mi consideración de las chicas claras de color un segundo estas indiferente y al siguiente eres un tomate. Máxima me miro de pies a cabeza y Chiflo, haciendo mi vergüenza más evidente.

-Guapísima señorita, pero tengo que advertirte…..- Perdí quince minutos de instrucciones por parte de Máxima y cuando finalizo Salí disparada. A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían el clima era perfecto para mi gusto, la suave brisa, ah! Olvide mencionarlo, el hotel quedaba súper cerca de la costa, por lo que estaba a unos pasos de la preciosa playa de Hawái, sin embargo en este momento solo pienso en algo. Helado.

Me apresure a llegar al bar de hotel, encontré uno cerca de la piscina, así podría sentarme comer tranquilamente el helado y luego remojarme un rato.

El bar lo atendía un hombre de maso menos 50 años de edad, me hizo platica para saber de donde venía y etc. Me pareció muy agradable, pedí un helado grande de fresa y chocolate, me ofrecieron pagar un poco más por uno aún más grande y no dude un instante en aceptarlo, el señor no tardo en traerme el helado y gustosa lo probé, estaba delicioso!, seguí comiendo hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola guapa, ¿sola?- Era un muchacho de cabello oscuro, bueno no un muchacho porque le calcule bastante edad, no tenia 19 o 20 como K' era más viejo unos 24 o 26y podía percibir en su mirada ciertas intenciones que me incomodaron. No quise ser descortés y estaba de buen humor asi que conteste espontanea.

-Solo por ahora, me gusta comer mi helado SOLA- El me miro con leve sorpresa, no era tan guapo como K' y tampoco se veía tan fuerte, luego sonrió de manera desenfada.

-Nunca había visto a alguien tan bonita como tu, ¿eres nueva aquí?-Estaba empezando a irritarme el tono de voz que utilizaba y la manera en que me miraba era repugnante, secamente conteste.

-Si- Sentí que se acercaba a mí y fruncí el ceño pero seguía absorta en el delicioso helado que tenía enfrente.

Narra K'

Kula salió de la habitación y enseguida sentí la necesidad de ir tras ella, estaba guapísima al salir, demasiado guapa, su piel pálida con un leve rubor por los comentarios de Máxima, pasaron cinco tortuosos minutos y me fui de la habitación excusando que necesitaba ir al lobie por información.

-Eso! Mi amigo al fin empiezan a escucharme información turística es lo que necesitamos!-

Camine lo mas rápido que pude buscando en los bares del hotel si en alguno se encontraba Kula, era de esperarse que el cambio de clima la obligara a buscar algo frio, o el simple gusto por el helado.

La encontré sentada al lado de una piscina, dude sobre qué hacer, sería estúpido caminar hasta ella y decir algo como:

-Eh Kula vine a hacerte compañía- Claro, seria de maricas, estaba tan concentrado pensando en que hacer que no me cuenta hasta que la volví a ver que había un tipo a su lado, se veía bastante mayor y a leguas podía distinguí sus intenciones, su mirada de cerdo estaba posada en ella como si fuera a comérsela, le pregunto algo y kula contesto cortésmente, el imbécil sonrió y volvió a mirarla de esa manera asquerosa, note en la posición del cuerpo de Kula, que ya estaba molesta y sin que mi cerebro diera la orden empecé a avanzar hacia ella hecho una furia, pero me detuve.

No habría nada mas estúpido que llegar y hacer una escena de ''celos'', CELOS! Dije celos? K' Dash no siente ce…

El tipo se acercó mas a Kula, pero ella parecía estar más interesada en el helado por lo que no se percató de lo cerca que estaba, el estiro un brazo hacia ella y lo puso en su pierna.

K' Dash…. Perdió el control.

Camine, digo casi corrí hasta ella, Kula se levantó de un salto de la silla, pero las tardo ella en agarrar impulso para asestarle una bofetada al idiota de lo que yo tarde en darle un derechazo, estaba colmado hasta la puta, que clase de idiota se creía ese cretino hijo de la…

-K', ¿Qué haces?-

El hombre cayo con todo y silla, pero no me contuve debía decirle algo a ese grandísimo cerdo.

-Ella no está sola imbécil!, está conmigo y ten más cuidado en donde pones tus manos, porque no habrá próxima vez, me oíste?, No quiero verte ni a 50 metros de distancia de esta chica! ¿Te quedo claro?.

El idiota aun estaba en el piso mirándome como si yo fuera el mismísimo demonio, de no ser porque Máxima nos pidió mantener a raya el control y nuestros poderes lo habría chamuscado desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el último cabello, aun tenia ganas de golpearlo, tenia los puños tan apretados que me dolían los nudillos, tome la mano de Kula y la jale conmigo hasta que estábamos a punto de subir al elevador.

-Au, espera K', auch me lastimas- Estaba tan furiosos que no me di cuenta de que le estaba apretando la mano con tanta fuerza que le hize daño, me miro con angustia y decidid que debía calmarme un poco, respire profundo.

-Perdón, pero ese imbécil, aun..- Respire de nuevo quize golpear la pared pero habría sido demasiado dramático, marque el botón de nuestro piso en el elevado y me subí con Kula.

-¿Qué paso ahí?, ¿Lo conocías?- Kula me miro sorprendida.

-Nooooooop, claro que no, yo simplemente fui a comer un helado y ese cerdo se sentó junto a mi-

Ahora estaba de mal humor y aun demasiado enfadado para poder entablar una conversación coherente.

-Y que diablos te quedaste a hacer junto a ese imbécil Kula, Hay que se idiota para no darse cuenta de que te estaba comiendo con la mirada!-

Kula me miro estupefacta y con algo de miedo, si, seguro había hablado demasiado alto como para asustarla, pero maldita sea en que cabeza cabe.

-Yo, yo no pensé que fuera así, no me gradaba pero yo llegue primero al lugar así que debía irse- Contesto tajante. El elevador se detuvo y ambos caminamos hacia la suite, yo aun con el diablo adentro y Kula temerosa.

-¿K'?-

-¿Qué?!-

-¿Porque reaccionaste así?-

-¿Qué?! ¿Cómo ''así''?, ¿Qué diablos Kula?, ¡Que querías que hiciera que me quedara viendo como un tipo se te echa encima?- Dije aun molesto y ahora confundido.

-Perdón, no era eso me refería porque estabas ahí?, y porque fuiste a mi encuentro, yo podía haberle pateado el trasero, pero tu estabas ahí antes-

Sus ojos brillaron y me miraba fijamente, por primera vez me quede mudo, no sabia que decir.

-Pase y te vi y al idiota también-

Ella lanzo una dulce carcajada.

-Nononono- Dijo con voz cantarina, tu estabas ahí antes, fuiste por mi.

Me sentí atrapado, furioso y confuso.

-Bueno mi amado K' Dash al final no te soy tan indiferente ¿verdad?- Y diciendo esto se puso de puntitas para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonriendo desapareció por la puerta.

**GUAAPAS! Aquí les dejo este cap, hasta ahora es eel mar largo uf! Me tomo tiempo escribirlo pero espero te guste aclaro es mi primer fic y soy pésima para crear un trama asi que si ven que esta quedando incoherente les ido disculpas, espero les guste y gracias a todas por los reviews**


	6. No se, pero me pasa

**No se pero me pasa**.

Me quedo como piedra, no se que hacer siento una vergüenza terrible, a decir verdad me siento más estúpido de los que parezco aquí parado mientras Kula entra a la habitación, por un momento me pasa por la cabeza seguirla y decirle….. Bueno decirle…. Qué va! No se me ocurre nada lógico como para excusar la forma en que reaccione todo suena estúpido, como algo que dirían los imbéciles románticos- Lo hice porque me pareció irrespetuoso-.,-No pienses que me importas es solo que-… No, nada suena lo suficientemente apropiado para mi. Bah! No se que hacer y si, sigo aquí parado en medio de un pasillo de hotel.

Narra Kula.

Entré a la habitación mas feliz de lo que había salido mi K había golpeado a un tipo por acercarse a mi, no se pero siento que si, que es momento de verdad, de corazón lo veo en su semblante. Algo a cambiado y eso significa que esta bien luchar por lo que quieres, que cuando menos te lo esperas las cosas cambian y pueden ser mejor de lo que te imaginas. Porque aunque sea difícil y la decisión no dependa de ti si no de esa persona especial no está de más intentar.

Me tiro a la cama de mi cuarto con una sonrisa tan grande que siento que me duelen las mejillas, quiero un dulce. Así que salgo a la salita a buscar de Máxima de hecho ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aun estaba en la habitación cuando entre.

-Uhhhhhh ¿y esa sonrisa?-.

Sonrió a un mas y me pregunto si no parezco psicópata con la cara que traigo.

-Mmmmmmmm nada, puedes preguntarle a K-

Ups! Error mi querido acompañante no se va a quedar con la duda y estoy segura de que será una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga interrogación para ambos.

-Wow! Y eso porque, se a caído o algo por el estilo o….-

-No, nada de eso- Sonrió de nuevo, me quiero evitar a K refunfuñando porque máxima le haga tantas preguntas así que me dejo de rodeos y le digo.

-Bueno es que el a golpeado a un chico bueno, no tan chico que intento acercarse a mi-

Me ruborizo al instante y Máxima abre los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad hizo eso Kula?-

-S no se pero ¿Crees que ahora si tenga una oportunidad?

Lo miro esperanzada de que me de palabras de aliento como siempre lo a hecho pero mas bien me dedica una mirada triste y un poco dudativa.

-Yo…. Bueno solo puedo decirte que K sigue siendo y siempre será una persona de carácter difícil y el es sobreprotector por naturaleza, yo bueno, creo que es difícil llegar al corazón de alguien que a pasado por tantas cosas y bueno, nuestro K a pasado por más cosas de las que te imaginas-

Sus palabras son serias y sé que me está hablando así porque no quiere que me ilusione pero no dejan de irritarme, no soy estúpida y se que K a tenido un pasado difícil. Todos hemos tenido un pasado difícil.

-Lo se-

Solo digo esto y Máxima se da cuenta de que no me gustó lo que me dijo y no hace nada por resolverlo. Me confirma que muy en el fondo el no quiere que estemos juntos o que yo sufra. ¿Sabes? Abecés cuanto me siento mal pienso en cosas negativas como esto, que no quiere que estemos juntos, pero la verdad es que todo lo que dice es cierto, es difícil lidiar con alguien que a sufrido tanto y que a diferencia de mi no abre su corazón.

-Lo siento pequeña no quise que te sintieras mal, solo quiero decirte la verdad. No quiero que te lastimen.-

-Gracias-Digo

Le sonrió y me regreso al cuarto para pensar un poco, puede que me anime a salir otra vez, pero se hace tarde y es hora de la cena, Máxima dijo que el tour tenía preparada una cena especial para todos los nuevos turistas así que mejor decido quedarme en el cuarto para descansar un rato y luego arreglarme para la cena.

Narra K

Estoy en el bar sentado al lado de un anciano que bebe sin parar y despotrica sobre lo caro que sale conseguir bunas dentaduras, e bebido, no tanto pero si algunos tragos, después del tercero la aturdición de me fue. Me levanto cuando siento vibrar el móvil. Estoy seguro de que es Máxima porque hemos quedado en que ninguno de los tres debe faltar a los ''eventos'' o acontecimientos que incluye el tour.

Camino hacia la habitación convenciéndome a mi mismo que no tiene ninguna importancia la forma en que reaccione con respecto a lo de Kula, aun me siento incomodo pero también tengo hambre y me quedan exactos quince minutos para una ducha rápida y bajar a la dichosa cena.

Entro a la habitación, la de Kula esta cerrada y escucho música salir de la habitación, entro a la que comparto con máxima y lo veo eligiendo que vestir.

-Eh! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Bar- Contesto rápido y me meto a la ducha, me desvisto y abro la regadera, el agua fría es refrescante y me relajo por un rato, un pequeño rato por que el tiempo es ajustado y no estoy de humor para riñas con el ciborg. Salgo rápido, Máxima ya no está en el cuarto así que me visto como es de costumbre, ropa oscura.

Salgo de la habitación justo a tiempo y me encuentro en la salita a Kula y a Máxima. No puede ser, trago saliva con tanta fuerza que me arrepiento casi puedo asegurar que me escucharon, ambos se voltean y aun no lo supero, Kula es bellísima, tiene un vestido blanco que la hace lucir como un angel. Sus ojos resaltan y todo en ella es precioso. Pero que digo de verdad que me estoy volviendo estúpido. Pero no puedo evitarlo siento el pulso al doble de la velocidad normal y no me gusta, en realidad nada de esto me gusta. Me refiero al sentimiento o sensación porque no estoy seguro de controlar mis acciones y eso no está bien, nunca había sentido algo como esto. Experimentar inseguridad y falta de control no es propio de mí. No me gusta y si soy sincero la verdad es que me asusta porque me hace sentir que no quien soy.


	7. Me quiere

**Narra Kula**

Estábamos en la fiesta, algo así como esos eventos típicos del hotel, Máxima nos sugirió no faltar a ninguno, pues en el paquete del viaje estaban incluidas las comidas. La verdad creo que lo hizo para no tener que pagar de más en postres para mí y aaaaaaaah! La cena estuvo estupenda! Les aseguro que no pobre nada salado, me dedique a los postres postre tras postre tras postre. Comí desde helado hasta muffins pasando por brownies y pasteles todo estuvo delicioso. Durante la cena no me fije para nada en K', quise evitarlo porque lo vi muy enojado al salir de la habitación, bueno no enojado pero más serio y no me gusta cuando parece estar más enojado de lo normal conmigo por alguna razón que ni siquiera me imagino, en fin. La fiesta estaba increíble, lo típico pero hermoso de Hawai chicas hula hula y hombres traga fuego la música era la apropiada, daban ganas de bailar y de disfrutar el momento. Me encontraba sentada junto a máxima y una mujer que se había acercado a el, la silla de K' miraba al lado opuesto de la mesa como si dije "Estoy solo no con estos idiotas" estaba molesta ahora y ni sabía porque, así que decidí que como la música era tan fantástica no estaba de más salir la pista y mover el bote un buen rato. Como estaba sola y algunos de los postres tenían alcohol, lo juro de verdad que completamente cuerda no lo hubiera hecho. Me levante de la silla y camine hasta K' me miro como de costumbre aburrido y algo exasperado , lo tome de la mano y para mi sorpresa se levanto estaba extrañado y cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos en medio de la pista me fulmino con la mirada, no le di importancia y le dije:

-Vamos K'! Baila conmigo- Estaba sonriendo de manera tonta pero tantos dulces y copas del delicioso vino de frutas me habían dejado algo alocada.

-Sabes que no bailo- Fue lo único que dijo, lo vi alejarse y en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo ardes, seguramente tenía la cara roja como un tomate, me había dejado en medio de la pista. Sola. No me di importancia, no después de casi 10 copitas de vino, y la música! La música! Seguía siendo fantástica. Había gente a mi alrededor así que me mezcle entre ellos y me deje llevar, mi cuerpo seguía el compás del ritmo y veía a mucha gente sonriente, divertida, llena de vida a mi alrededor. Eso y el hecho de que no me quería sentir mal me hicieron olvidar por un momento que K' como de costumbre me había dado un desplante más, sin tacto, sin sentimientos.

Narra K'

Me fui más que enojado de la puta fiesta, sí, soy más malhumorado de lo que parezco pero qué diablos no sé qué se le paso en la cabeza a Kula al sacarme a bailar y peor que eso no sé por qué coño fui con ella hasta en centro de la pista, estaba tan abobado. Cuando salimos de la casa no podía despegar la vista de ella y durante la cena menos y durante lo poco que permanecí en la fiesta aún menos, se había desecho la coleta y traía el pelo suelto, las mejillas rosadas, rojas, preciosa y natural, la miraba de reojo mientras balanceaba su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos cuando la música parecía más ruidosa y acompasada, sabía que ya había tomado algo de alcohol y me daba por sonreír era la primera vez que probaba eso así que ver la forma en que hacia efecto en ella era hilarante, camine como hipnotizado a la maldita pista y si! Estoy molesto conmigo por ser tan imbécil, no había otra forma de escapar de esta, mejor que pensara que estaba molesto a que pensara que me interesaba.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me quede en el sillón de la sala, empecé a pasar los canales y me vino a la mente, que había dejado a Kula sola. Máxima estaba con una mujer así que eso iba para largo y ella sola, borracha, sola, borracha y sola. No K' no tu no eres el héroe de nadie y no quieres serlo t menos de Kula, era una estupidez el simple hecho de regresar a buscarla como en la películas, K' no iba a hacer semejante idiotez, así que por otra parte estaba el hecho (tortura) de tener que esperar hasta que regrese.

Una hora después me hallaba aún más impaciente, Máxima seguía sin llegar, me estaba desesperando y no de una manera buena, me refiero buena al decir como una madre, nooooo, me estaba molestando, impacientando. Seguía sentado en el sofá cuando escuche risas y la puerta abrirse poco a poco, casi corrí hasta la puerta hasta que me di cuenta de que era máxima. No me preocupaba él estaba acostumbrado a que el alcohol en su cuerpo de Cyborg no hiciera efecto, por otra parte le gusta hacer como si lo hiciera así que le costaba "trabajo" hablar y reía por todo.

-Donde esta Kula- Le dije y me contesto

-Nnnos..se cont-t-tigo?-

La respuesta no fue para nada de ayuda asi que antes de que me exasperara más acompañe a máxima a la habitación, le dije que me quedaría en la sala porque no quería compartir cuarto con un Cyborg-actor-borracho.

Una hora más después escuche susurros y la puerta se abrió de manera ruidosa, Kula se reia detrás de ella y tenía hipo, la escuche decir algo como " Pipi, me muero de ganas de hacer pipi" .

Estaba más despeinada y desalineada pero seguía siendo bella y más borracha. Olía un poco a alcohol pero estaba seguro de que se había emborrachado con los tragos mas sutiles, la mire con rabia y ella pareció sorprenderse y luego frunció en ceño y me hablo con voz pastosa

-Eh! Que te pasa K' porque me miras así, ¿quieres pelear?-

Me dio por soltar una sonora carcajada, menuda estupidez, estaba molesto tenía ganas de zarandearla pero más ganas tenia de preguntarle que había estado haciendo y con quien.

-Kula cállate, que clase d… -No pude decir más, ella se dejó caer sobre mi diciendo.

-Me gustas..ss, mi rebelde K' eres tan misterioso y malhumorado- Soltó varias risitas mientras jugaba con el cuello de mi chaqueta- Tan distinto….- No la deje terminar la aparte de mi lo más rápido que pude, mas encolerizado que antes de que llegara.-

-Cállate Kula, eres estúpida, cuantas copas tomaste y que diablos tomaste! De verdad que eres imbécil, no vuelvas a hacer estoy, está claro, no seas idiota te vez fatal asi- grité muy molesto.

Ella me miraba y no, no no no no sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la vi enrojecer de vergüenza

-Cállate tu imbécil! No estas molesto por como llegué, estas molesto por que no sabes lo que hice y no! ¡No hice nada malo ni las tonterías que te imaginas, me quedé sola bailando y bebiendo y no lo hubiera hecho si te hubieras quedado conmigo!, eres el más bruto de los brutos, no me vas a arruinar esto, yo, yo….y-Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a chorros y la pequeña borrachera había sucumbido de golpe de su cuerpo. Me miro con desprecio y luego con sorpresa, salió disparada al baño y solo pude escuchar las arcadas desde el pasillo de la salita.

No lo hagas K'.

No pasó ni un minuto y estaba ahí sosteniendo el cabello de kula mientras ella yacía sentada en el suelo del baño con la cabeza en el retrete, la ayudé a levantarse y con mucha vergüenza le quité el vestido que estaba manchado y apestoso a dulces y alcohol. Ella me miraba como perdida y supe que lo que había gritado era producto de un leve ataque de sinceridad y adrenalina, la metí a la ducha simplemente para que se enjuagara, como no había quien me ayudara tuve que meterme a la ducha con ella para sostenerla, después la cubrí con una tolla, ambos estábamos empapados pero Kula me sonreía diciendo.

-Eres bueno, si, aunque te hagas el duro. Me quieres- Tragué saliva con fuerza porque era una afirmación, la lleve hasta su habitación y busqué entre sus ropas, saqué ropa interior limpia y una camiseta larga, le dije que se quitara la que estaba mojada, le di la que estaba limpia y salí de la habitación.

Calculé que había pasado una hora para regresar a la habitación, kula estaba sobre la cama, dormida, con la camiseta que le había dado, estaba mejor. Me quedé junto a la puerta con el cuerpo junto a ella, pero con la mente divagando sobre todo lo que había dicho, me gustas, eres misterioso, eres el más bruto de los brutos, estas molesto porque no sabes lo que hice. Te hubieras quedado conmigo…. Me quieres.


End file.
